


Steady

by BeebThatScreams



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: A character study kinda, Be gay do crime but please less crime, Corruption Arch, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Is having a gay awakening via murder called Homocide?, It’s happy eventually I promise, M/M, Sova is too nice I decided to break him to see what’s inside, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ”I’ll put all my feelings over here until I die.”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeebThatScreams/pseuds/BeebThatScreams
Summary: Sova has spent his whole life ignoring everything for means of survival. Being molded into the perfect hunter. Though this harsh life still left a decent man a past full of hardship and abandonment doesn’t simply go away. And as a strange new emotion starts to surround a fellow agent, Sova’s perfect shell begins to crack.
Relationships: Omen/Sova (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (background)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. A Beautiful Fury

Sova for most of his life has been nothing but kind. His line of work in the valorant protocol put him in an odd position, but he killed only with duty and respect for his enemy. He cared deeply for his teammates, accepting them as the large family he never got to have, though the more secretive ones still alluded or even avoided him. Omen intrigued him to say the least. Seeing him fight was like watching a snake snatch up a mouse. More dangerous than a hunter like Sova, a predator, a beast. Though the two rarely interacted. The ghostly man even questioned Brimstone if such a “soft heart” like Sova should be out in battle.

The mission was at Split. Sova, Raze, Omen, Jett, and Cypher were all readying their defenses to prevent their doubles from the rift causing any irreversible damage. Sova and Omen were set up at the A site and all was quiet. In preparation Sova readied his bow to fire a recon bolt.

Omen makes a low hum almost sounding like a growl with his rough voice. “There is a fury in you, Sova. It’s terrible…”

He ignores him struggling not to roll his eyes. They don’t know each other at all who is he to say what’s inside him-

“..beautiful.” Omen finishes his thought and hearing it makes Sova lose his arrow before he meant to luckily though it still hits its mark.

“What did you say?” He looks back at Omen with disbelief.

“What hunter, can’t take a compliment?” 

Their banter is interrupted by the Recon bolt picking up an enemy and they ready themselves to catch them coming around the corner. 

A good time later the mission is going fine, with one enemy left it’s a clone of himself. Sova prowls the area following the path he knows he would take before he hears gunshots around the corner. He looks to see his other self with Omen wounded on the ground at his feet. Sova takes aim but he hears his other self speak.

“A shame your world will miss the empty space you provide in it” He hisses down at Omen.

He fires. Usually there is remorse, a kinship with the doubles that he mourns them for. However as he goes to check on Omen each pace he takes he fires into his own corpse, trying to rid the awful taste in his mouth of hearing such nasty words in his own voice until the clip is empty.

Omen gets up, his inhuman abilities letting him stand right up from a point blank gunshot wound. “Geez, I know what I said earlier but I didn’t think you hated yourself that much.” He tries to be clever but is obviously still in a lot of pain needing to get back to base. He stumbles nearly falling over, barely being caught by Sova.

“Save the teasing until we have you back home to Sage hm?” He helps him walk back to the ship

“What happened? We didn’t hear anything for a while. I almost went back there looking for you two.” Cypher looks at the state of Omen with concern as Sova lets him go and they get settled in the seats of the ship.

“Sova versus Sova, I got caught teleporting. Nothing unusual to report.” Omen grumbles. 

“Cypher was so worried when he called on comms and you didn’t answer, we practically had to tie him to the ship.” Jett spins one of her knives around with a little smirk.

“He kept checking his camera to see if you were okay. It was sweet~” Raze laughs.

“Shut up you two. I’m the one in charge of the mission if I come back with two agents missing Brimstone will have my head on a pike.” Cypher sighs closing up the ship and flying them back to base lecturing Jett and Raze about how the spike was almost planted at the B site cause they were messing around.

Sova chuckles, Cypher used to be so aloof and smug but since Brimstone and Sage have essentially assigned him to be Raze’s babysitter he’s starting to sound like them. Omen tries to play off that he’s fine and refuses help walking to the medbay once they get back to base.

“Thank you for saving his dumb ass. He always likes to go lurking after the last remaining enemies.” Cypher sighs.

“Of course, I must look out for my teammates. Though I was doing much the same thing. I only found him because I was hunting for the other Sova as well.” He always tends to speak so formally. “You are one of the closest here to Omen right?”

“I guess, why do you ask? If it’s about what Raze and Jett said we aren’t that close.” His expression is ever hidden under that mask but it’s obvious that was embarrassing to him.

“No no it’s just.. I wanted to know if he ever said anything about me to you. He said something odd to me today.”

“Everything he says is odd, you gotta be more specific.” Cypher rolls his tripwire over his fingers.

“He called me terrible and then beautiful right after.” Sova says the confusion is clear in his voice.

Cypher nearly dropped the device. “He said what??”

“He called me-“

“No no I heard what you said. He doesn’t seem to say things like that to just anyone but he likes to talk in riddles like some gargoyle. So don’t be quick to give it much meaning.” 

Sova nods trying not to think too much about what he said. After all he hasn’t spent enough time with Omen for him to really know much about him for an assumption like that to come from anywhere. Fury was certainly a choice of words.. Did he even mean anger? He must have after the comment in relation to the clone.

“Stop that.” Cypher snaps in front of Sova while he’s deep in thought.

“Stop what?”

“I just told you not to give it meaning and now you’re thinking about it, probably trying to give it a meaning.” He sighs. “Get some rest, it was a long mission.” He heads off to his workshop and Sova goes to the range to practice.

It echoed through his head how his clone talked down to Omen. How he said something so personally targeted to go after the ghost.. As frustrating as Omen could be he could never truly think of him as empty space. Perhaps their relationship wasn’t so neutral in this other life. He tenses at how just earlier he had called him beautiful.. or at least called an aspect about him beautiful. If those feelings are still the same after that run in is something he’s rather curious about. Though how could anyone think of him as anymore than a teammate. No matter the passing curiosity he had about some of his peers the view everyone held of him never changed.

Encouraging, level headed Sova. Everyone’s friend and nothing more. Perhaps he was getting a little stir crazy, starved for companionship after seeing some of the others grow closer. Sharing the smallest moments of PDA and caring for each other after missions. Lucky bastards. He needs to stop he’s stewing over things, getting jealous, thinking too much, far far too much. Usually training lets him clear his head but he needs an actual distraction. Maybe a little fun. And he knows exactly who to go see for a party.

Raze and Phoenix are hanging out in one of the three common rooms, the only one that’s closed off from the rest of the more used areas of the base. Mostly because whenever the two are together they get banished back there because of all the noise they make blasting music and yelling at videogames. The two are playfully arguing about something as he comes to the door.

“Alright hand it over try number three.” Phoenix motions for them to hand him the controller.

“What are you two playing?” Sova comes in sitting down on the couch with them.

“Bloodborne. Raze keeps dying to Father Gascoigne and we’re trading after every death.” Phoenix says as he takes the controller and takes control of the character.

“Father hm? Is he a holy man. You look like you’re heading to a church.” Sova knows these two play all kinds of games, some have deep storylines behind them he can never remember whenever he tries to play.

“Uh yeah kinda. He was a hunter but he went crazy and became a big monster like the ones he hunted.” Raze comments what she gathered from the cutscene as what Phoenix described earlier.

Sova sits back and watches the two throw themselves at the difficult game cursing and hollering as he helps them deplete the snacks on the table. Everytime he starts to think about Omen, or that clone Sova, or even Sage and Reyna’s googly eyes at each other, he asks them what's happening in the game. They both excitedly tell him all sorts of confusing story full of names he won’t remember. Even bickering about all the times one of them says something wrong or ‘not canon’ as they put it. It was fun just to be around these two and they were just loud enough to drown everything else out.

One wandering thought however pushed him out of this contentment and to the Medbay where Omen was supposed to be resting until tomorrow.

“You really don’t need to check on me you know. I’ve died before one little bullet is nothing.” The Wraith says before Sova has completely even stepped into the door.

“Fine than you will be thrilled to know I’m not here to check on you, but to ask something.” He goes and leans against the wall next to the bed.

“Really? If it’s about the double tapping on your clone I won’t tell a soul, no.”

“What you said at the start of the mission.. about the terrible fury…” Sova finds his confidence wavering a little bit, he almost wants it to be an insult so he doesn’t have to think about it anymore.

“What more do you want explained? Sitting next to you feels like sitting next to an active spike. The capability for mass destruction in a neat container.” Omen says this like it’s some well known fact. Something Sova should feel as well.

“Then why would you call such a thing beautiful?”

“Isn’t it though? The adrenaline of defusing the spike, not being able to stop looking at tornadoes or lightning. Dancing with death. Plus, that container isn’t ugly.”

Sova is dumbfounded while he understands what he said Cypher was right when he said he speaks in riddles. There are so many more questions now, how could he ever be seen as that dangerous? He’s a skilled hunter and can hold his own with many of the assassins here but he was no powerful Radiant to do any more harm than just a human marksman. Then this dancing with death, what is that supposed to mean? Also did he just imply he was handsome? “You find danger exciting then? And what, you extend that excitement to me?”

“Glad you get it.”

“Also did you call me handsome?”

“Are you surprised or something? I thought you were aware you’re a bit of a pretty boy.” Omen definitely seems different than his normal brooding self. Drastically different.

Sova laughs a little embarrassed. “What’s gotten into you all of the sudden? You’re usually so hard to get any conversation out of let alone flirting.” 

“It’s been two years today.”

“Since you became..” he wants to say it nicely. “A radiant?”

“I guess I’m missing how I used to be. Took being a social human being for granted. But it’s hard to act the same after…. all that’s happened.” Omen deflates a little some of the wisp of his smoke like self curling around his mask.

“I understand. Well I think I understand. But if a more friendly relationship between us may help you I am more than welcome to that.” He smiles

“Yeah friendly.” Omen wants to say something snide but he know Sova means well. Many other agents flirt very playfully so he has no reason to put much meaning into anything he’s been saying. “That would be nice.. it’s been awhile since I’ve really talked with anyone often but Sabine.” He won’t lie he isn’t all that attached to Sova, it’s more of a hopeful shot in the dark just to see if he can even feel love anymore like this. It isn’t exactly like his brain retained all of its chemistry perfectly.

“Well all you had to do was ask, it would have weighed much less on my mind trying to figure out what you meant.” He moves away from the wall. “I’ll leave you to rest now.”

Sova skips dinner heading straight to bed unreasonably tired. But sleep isn’t always kind. He finds himself vividly remembering a harsh Russian winter making the wind howl through the trees. A plucky young man no older than fifteen struggling to walk through the snow looking for any light in the distance. A cabin, a fire, a car, anything. Hands with fingers white from the cold shaking as he hauls a bag of few belongings. Blood freezing on his face over his eye that was still stinging in pain.

He knows these memories well he knows he ends up fine, makes it out on the other side alive. However nightmares consume your logic wave it just out of arm's reach and pace you in the eyes of your past self with no memory of what’s to come.

Sova tries to push on, when a shadowy figure slinks through the trees. It whispers too many commands that they all blur together into a maddening sound. He hears foot steps. Dropping the bag he quickly readies his bow struggling to stay steady in this cold. The snow crunches behind him. He shoots.

The wind stills and the cold suddenly fades away despite the snow still surrounding everything. He looks before him at the body of Omen laying in the snow. Melting into it until they are both surrounded in what looks more like ash.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“But you did.” The voice whispers back. “You mean to take whatever shot you need in order to survive.”

“It was Omen. He’s my friend he wasn’t going to hurt me!”

“You don’t know that. You don’t know that about anyone here. What price would it take for each of them to kill you?” He can feel it grabbing at his shoulders.

“They wouldn’t. We are like a family. You know nothing of us.” 

“You aren’t like family you see them as the closest thing you’ll ever have because your real family didn’t want you!”

“Shut up!”


	2. Lend me a book?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sova doesn’t know how to keep healthy habits.

He wakes himself up talking in his sleep. Looking at his clock he sighs. Six AM, just early enough to be annoying but late enough to not be able to go back to sleep. Perfect. 

He looks around the empty room barley decorated despite him living here the longest of most of the agents. All of these things never seemed to bother him before but now it feels like he’s the only one drifting when the other agents are making this their home. While they make friends, start dating, settle into this life, he’s starting to have doubts plague him in his sleep. Of course he knows they are just insecurities and they will pass if he does not feed them. Ever chasing distractions to starve out the pest in his mind.

The kitchen is empty and there are very few agents stirring outside of their rooms at this hour. Killjoy is asleep on the couch with some half torn apart trinket on the coffee table. He makes his coffee and puts the blanket from the back of the couch over her. Poor thing probably fell asleep working on whatever little machine was setting in disrepair. Out of everyone who was like family here Killjoy was just as much raised by Brimstone as Sova was. Though their childhoods weren’t spent together he remembers helping her through a lot when she was still slaving away for Kingdom Corp. Technology was never his strong suit but he didn’t exactly need to understand in order to be a shoulder to cry on.

He sits quietly drinking his coffee, not wanting to disturb her. By the time he’s done and nearly asleep again in the chair a few more agents start to get up and moving around. The newest agent Yoru looks ready to kill the next person to talk to him. 

Killjoy wakes up seeming distraught that she fell asleep before finishing fixing her little machine. Like most mornings when there are no missions planned, everyone falls into training and working on their own personal projects. Most of the younger agents along with Brimstone are mostly training or hanging out in common areas. With the exception of Raze who’s typically working on more unholy creations with Breach. Renya is nearly impossible to be found, she probably leaves base but no one ever sees.

Omen typically hangs around Viper or is playing around with his powers hanging in the void. Sova spends most time training. He doesn’t have many other skills that his fighting and few hobbies to speak of. Most of his life he was living by himself off of hunting and fending for himself even though Brimstone did look after him some. Now that he was out of the wild he has much less to fill his time with. Almost all day everyday was getting wood for the furnace, hunting, skinning, and freezing animals to eat, preparing said skin to sell for money for the things he couldn’t make. Every minute of the day was already filled with the routine of living. Now there’s empty space. Space he tries to fill with social interaction at least but he’s the odd one out. No similar interest of background to bond over.

He knows Brimstone and Killjoy the best but Brimstone typically spends his time with sage or Viper and Omen. While Killjoy spends a lot of time on her own or talking tech with the other engineers. Though he has now agreed to start interacting more with Omen. Though he doesn’t seem like as cheerful a companion as some of the other agents but maybe it’s the kind of friend he needs. He can’t know until they get closer. But luckily he doesn’t have to go searching for him, instead Omen finds him in the training grounds first.

“Do you ever do anything else?” The wraith looks at Sova as he shoots at the target.

“Not often, though I don’t exactly see you partake in any leisure activities.” He puts his gun down looking over at him.

“Most of them are in private. Normal things like reading. But you’re always here.”

“Well care to lend me any books if it bothers you so much?”

“It doesn’t bother me.” He huffs. “But if I had to get lectured by Sage about how it’s unhealthy to never relax then you have to suffer too.”

“Ah I understand. You’re not bothered, you’re worried.” Sova raises an eyebrow.

“How did you gather that?” Omen seems nearly offended.

“You had to pick up a hobby because Sage said it was unhealthy. So getting a hobby made you feel better, and you assume because I don’t have a hobby I’m unhealthy. So you’re worried.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence as Omen doesn’t want to admit he’s right but struggles to think of a response. “I... can lend you a book. Though I don’t think you’d like the kind of books that I read.”

“I’m sure you have good taste. I was never much of a reader because I didn’t have the time, but I’ll probably enjoy anything you give me.” He smiles.

“Well you’ve been training all day. Follow me you can pick out the stack of things I’ve finished.” Omen always has that disinterested grumble of a tone no matter what he’s saying. At least Sova can tell he’s being nice.

He follows him to his room and hangs by the door as Omen walks in grabbing a few books from around his room and throwing them into a stack. It feels odd seeing inside the room of such a private agent. It’s undecorated and shows little personality much like Sova’s own room, but has a little clutter. Novels, note books, pens and loose papers, all vaguely organized but still looking messy with not storage containers to be found.

“Well, need some extra invitation? What are you a vampire? Come in and pick one.” Omen motions at the small stack of books.

Sova comes in trying not to feel embarrassed about how he got distracted scanning his room. They’re mostly dime store type novels with some mystery thrown in. He looks over at Omen with a smirk as he holds up what’s obviously some kind of cheap erotica book about a werewolf. “When you mentioned the type of books you read I didn’t think of this.”

He snatches it from his hand. “I was bored, it was free, enough said.”

“Ah yes, very ‘bored’. I understand.” He continues to tease as he picks the mystery book that’s one of the less thick books of the stack.

“It’s not like that. Trust me bad romance novels are a source of comedy. I’ll force you to read this one someday now.”

Sova just laughs. “Thank you by the way. I’ve been looking for a way to waste a little time. I’m no good at any of Phoenix’s videogames.”

“You’re welcome. I have something that I need to attend to but it’s getting late and you should probably make something to eat. I don’t think I’ve seen you in the kitchen all day.”

“Such a caring friend you are.” He hums as he leaves Omens room for the kitchen.

He walks into the kitchen right beside the main common area and since everyone has mostly already ate, most of the other agents are hanging out or back in their rooms.

“That was so unfair!” Killjoy groans.

“Cameras are cameras. You shouldn’t have killed in the hall.” Viper says bluntly, this strange little phone game is the only one the others can get her to play with them.

“Thanks for avenging me Viper. That was cold! I had just defended you too!” Jett hits Killjoy’s arm.

He smiles listening to them all playfully argue as he looks in the fridge hoping there’s some leftovers so he doesn’t have to put too much effort into making anything to eat at 9:30 at night. Luckily there's something to just heat up and he listens idly to their games. There’s a warm feeling in his chest as he eats. He would like to pass off as just enjoying the meal, but thinking about how Omen has been treating him is nicer than he thought. He would like to think he’s had friends before but this is unfamiliar. Maybe because it’s much different than the sibling like relationship he and Killjoy have. It feels tight around his lungs, flustering, he wants to impress him. Wants to prove he’s worthy of this kindness Omen has extended to him.


	3. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter on a mission breaks a little part of Sova

It’s early. Earlier than even he can stand and he could often be up with the sun. He tried to shake the sleep from his mind and ease out of the abstract nightmare that had been plaguing him. A 4 AM briefing sending a team that included him on an emergency mission as soon as possible. They all got ready quickly and were off to the Ice Box. A painfully familiar rift site he dreaded going to everytime.

Despite the unholy time and cold weather things aren’t going terrible, at least for the rest of the team that is. Sova was taking cover but he was struggling to keep standing with the bullet in his lower back. He took a few shots but nowhere important was hit until the one nestled closely to his spine. Sliding down the wall he can’t keep himself up anymore, between the bloodloss and pain his senses are wavering and he readies his gun towards the entrance.

There are footsteps coming closer and he tries desperately to steady his aim. Another Omen rounds the corner aiming at him, Sova fires but he has barely any ammo left and when he misses his heart sinks. He pulls the trigger desperately but nothing comes out. The Omen walks closer to him slowly and Sova expects a quick death, a point blank shot. But nothing comes.

Instead he hears Omen’s ghostly voice. “Look at you.. It hurts to see the mighty hunter broken like this. I can’t kill you, even if it would end your suffering…” he kneels in front of him one hand lowering Sova’s shaking hands and the other holding his face.

Sova is frozen, he doesn’t understand this. His mind in fuzzy and this is the enemy but the feeling of being held so gently was nice.. Omen’s hands are cold but soft because of his smoky form, he seems so careful not to use his claws or accidentally hurt him.

“You’re not my Sova I know that.. but I couldn’t be there for him in his dying moments. I can be here for you.” He moves closer taking off his mask and pulling a half helpless Sova into a soft embrace. Sova’s eyes are out of focus he wants to see his face so badly but can’t make it out well.

“Your Sova.. is dead? We aren’t close, why hold me like this.” He refuses to lose to unconsciousness despite the adrenaline of fighting for survival wearing off. 

“We aren’t close-“ Omen sounds hurt. “We were together.. you taught me I still had a heart. Well, I guess not you. But mine did.”

Sova figures if he’s dying he might as well die in the arms of someone who basically loves him.. he wraps his arms back around him. He feels his knife handle, where he rests his hand.. “You miss him. Want to be with him again.”

“I do…”

“Then you will.”

Sova closes the gap kissing him as a distraction as he takes his knife stabbing it in his back with all the remaining strength he can muster. He feels Omen gasp into the kiss trying to pull away in a hiss of pain. This isn’t enough to kill a man like him.

He pulls the knife out pushing him onto his back and stabbing him in the chest, “I don’t deserve your love, you betray your world’s me for trying to give it!” His hands are shaking the pain from his wounds fading into a stinging numbness as adrenaline kicks back in forcing him to live. This is not his Omen. He stabs. His Omen could never love him. He stabs. Hell is Sova even capable of loving him back? He doesn’t know what love feels like he’d like to keep it that way. He stabs.

Love gets in the way.   
He stabs.

Makes you weak.  
He stabs.

He is a hunter, an apex predator among even men. Among even radiants!  
He stabs.

He stops, looking at the long dead Omen with dark smoke seeping out of his wounds face now limp in a faded expression of shock. Sova reaches over with a trembling hand grabbing Omen’s mask and putting it over the corpse's face. In his numbness he manages to stand but doesn’t make it far before passing out. No nightmares plague him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my friend beta read this they referred to it as “getting coconut malled”.


	4. Think it over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sova is alive, which is good, but he’s trying to make sense of what just happened without going crazy.

He wakes up in the medbay closing his eyes again quickly at the brightness of the room. The tell tale stomach ache of painkillers on an empty stomach almost makes him forget about all the half healed bullet wounds he has in him at the moment, too busy trying not to throw up.

“We thought we lost you this morning. If Skye wasn’t on that mission with you, you’d be dead.” He hears Brimstone’s voice in a softer tone than usual. The old commander is familiar with close calls of losing people close to him but it’s something someone can never get used to.

“I was pretty sure I was dead too.” He groans. “How long am I gonna be stuck in here?”

“A few more days. Sage says it’s best to heal this many injuries a little slower so everything turns out right. You got hit awful close to your spine, even Sage can’t fix that instantly.” He sits down beside the bed.

“I have something odd to ask of you.. you knew Omen when he was human right?” Sova can’t believe he’s going to talk about Omen to him. His feelings are a blur right now. He would have actually not minded dying in his arms.. and the kiss was nice.. but he also stabbed him violently. And he kinda liked it..

“Yeah? I heard you two we’re getting a little closer.”

“Was he interested in men?”

Brimstone looks at him for a second before giving him a wide grin. “Does the owl have a crush?”

“Ugh, the last time you called me owl was when I was 18 Brim.” He laughs. Sometimes he really can be like a father.

“That doesn’t answer my question. But yeah I think he was. I remember him with a boyfriend sometime back then. I didn’t know you were gay? Or well, gayish.”

“I’m not it’s just,” he really wants to say he doesn’t like Omen but he can’t. “Complicated right now..”

“Ah yes I’m very familiar with feelings being ‘complicated’ just know that if he breaks your heart I’m killing him.” Brim says that with a chuckle but Sova doesn’t actually know if he’s joking. Knowing his reaction to one of Killjoys past boyfriends cheating on her.. he might not be joking.

He talks with Brimstone a little longer before Sage comes in, heals him a little more, and demands he rest. This time he expects the usual nightmare or empty dream about his old life. Instead his mind pulls him to a city on the sidewalk his arm linked with someone. A man who no matter how hard he looks at his face it never comes into focus.

“Are you okay Artem?”

Hearing his real name makes him freeze even in the dream. There is an unfamiliarity with this that just barely doesn’t let him be comfortable. “Yes I’m fine. I promise.”

“You always say that. Honey sometimes you’re not going to be able to fix what’s wrong until you admit something needs fixing.” The incomprehensible man leans against him as they walk. It’s all so slightly off for the first time Sova can tell he’s dreaming.

“So what did my mind make you up for hm? To tackle the attraction thing, the never having a normal life. Oh or that I stabbed the double of my crush way past death because the idea that he loved me pissed me off for no reason?”

“See you know exactly what needs fixing. Now why don’t you actually fix it?”

He wakes up with a start to Sage’s healing and relaxes at the cold but pleasant feeling. “Didn’t sleep into the next afternoon did I?”

“No it’s about 8:30. But your natural healing it working fast in between sessions I figured a little extra help couldn’t hurt. Would you like to try standing now?” Sage seemed like she always had every little thing to say planned.

“You think I can stand already?” He starts to sit up moving his legs to the side of the bed ready to try.

“No actually. Though it never hurts to check progress!” She hums.

He gets to his feet and while it gives more of a dull ache than unbearable pain he can’t hold his weight for very long and falls back into sitting on the bed.

“About what I expected.. your tendon that was damaged isn’t fully healed and..” she begins to mumble an analysis of his state and he can just tell she’s trying to put the perfect healing pattern together in her head.

“I hate to ask but I slept all of yesterday and I’m starving.”

“Oh! Yes of course I’ll bring you some breakfast how careless of me you skip meals enough already.” Sage leaves, her scold about his eating habits very weakly disguised as a tease.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Valorant and writing these characters so be kind and please give critique.


End file.
